sit_foolsballfandomcom-20200214-history
A-Team
(a.k.a. Thompson Tanker) The A-Team is a fantasy football team owned and operated by Artie Thompson that is the result of a 2010 merger between the original Thompson Tankers which were owned and operated by Stephanie Thompson, and the Soggybottom Squad. Both teams were members of SIT Foolsball in the inaugural 2009 season. The team is currently operating under the legacy name of Thompson Tanker and is the reigning league champion. History 2009 Season In the inaugural season of the league, Thompson Tankers competed in Red Division along with Dillon's Destroyers, Pink Panthers, and the Green Sox. They finished the season in 2nd place in the division with an 8-5 record, earning the only Wild Card spot in the postseason. They lost to Mud City Maulers in the semifinals. *Results Table Soggybottom Squad competed in Yellow Division along with Mud City Maulers, Dumbledore's Army, and the Literate Benchwarmers. They finished the season in 2nd place in the division with a 6-8 record, failing to make the postseason. *Results Table 2010 Season In the second season, the newly merged A-Team remained in Yellow Division with Dumbledore's Army; they were joined by Bella-Bits and an expansion team, the No-No Squares. They finished the season in last place in the division with a 4-10 record, missing the playoffs and tying for last place overall. *Results Table 2011 Season In the third season, the A-Team and Dumbledore's Army were founding members of the merged Green Division along with former Blue Division members, Rocket Surgery and Da Flash Gitz; they were joined by the Green Sox transferring from Red Division. The A-Team finished on top of the division with a 9-4 record beating out Rocket Surgery in the tie-break and earning their second banner. In the postseason, A-Team lost to Rocket Surgery in the semifinals, and lost to Pink Panthers in the placement match, earning 4th place overall. *Results Table 2012 Season In the fourth season, the team began using the Thompson Tanker name again, remaining in Green Division with Rocket Surgery and Dumbledore's Army, and joined by the No-No Squares transferring from Red Division and an expansion team The Wonderlic. They finished the season tied for last place in the division with a 5-8 record, missing out on a Wild Card spot. The Tankers went 2-0 in the Consolation Tournament, defeating Crankiteers and The Wonderlic, earning 7th place overall. *Results Table 2013 Season In the fifth season, Thompson Tanker transferred into the new Orange Division joining Mud City Maulers and Crankiteers, as well as an expansion team, the New Age Outlaws. They finished the regular season at the top of the division with a 9-5 record earning their third banner. As the third ranked division winner, the Tankers did not receive a first round bye in the playoffs but defeated Mud City Maulers in the quarterfinals to progress their postseason. They went on to defeat Purple Division winning Donkey Punchers in the semifinals and Green Division winning No-No Squares in the finals to earn their first league championship. *Results Table 2014 Season In the current season, Thompson Tanker remained in Orange Division with the renamed Charm City Cranks, and joined by Rocket Surgery transferring from Green Division and the renamed Oh Shit! transferring from Purple Division. After five weeks of playing, Thompson Tanker were in 1st place in the division with a 4-1 record. *Results Table Rivalries The A-Team (Thompson Tanker) has had the same rival since the inception of the official Rivalry Week. In Season 3, they began their rivalry with Team Orion who were in their inaugural season; they won the first rivalry game 131-73. In Season 4, they lost the much closer rivalry game with Team Orion 133-140. In Season 5, both teams went into Rivalry Week with 4-2 records. The game was hotly contested as the teams scored the 2nd and 4th most points for the week; ultimately, Thompson Tanker earned the win and now have a 2-1 record over their rival. The teams will play again in the Season 6 Rivalry Week. Awards